


The crackers were probably bad luck

by Veto_power_over_clocks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "I'll write the saddest fluffy porn my sleep deprived brain can produce!", F/M, I shouldn't be allowed to tag things, Let me tell you what was in my mind when I wrote this:, Not much porn though, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veto_power_over_clocks/pseuds/Veto_power_over_clocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange and Levi find each other often, and no matter how much they’ve survived, they still don’t speak of a next time when they’re done (naivety is a thing you lose when you leave the walls for the first time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The crackers were probably bad luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> "Shower sex. She's giving him a blowjob and suddenly he starts shampooing her hair. Hilarity ensues."
> 
> It turned out a bit less hilarious than hoped. I also doubt they have showers in the SnK universe but I'm taking an artistic license.
> 
> (If you are my moirail: you shouldn't be reading this. Close the tab now.)

As long as you don’t make too much noise, no one in the Scouting Legion will mention who you’re shagging. It’s an unspoken rule, one understood by everyone who has been lucky enough to return from their first expedition and needs an urgent reminder of the fact they’re alive, that their hands are capable of doing more than holding dead comrades and killing titans, that their voices can express their pleasure just as well as they express their pain and rage, that their blood is inside of them, running fast and hot and keeping them alive. Not everyone can, or wants to, pay for their happy ending at an inn, and in the end many will find a fellow soldier of their preferred gender and together they’ll head for the nearest dark corner or bedroom and cling to each other desperately, because there’s no guarantee that they’ll get to do it again. There’s no love in the action, and nobody wants it differently.

Hange and Levi find each other often, and no matter how much they’ve survived, they still don’t speak of a next time when they’re done (naivety is a thing you lose when you leave the walls for the first time).

They’ve gotten to know each other well, it was bound to happen after so many times, and so Levi knows that Hange likes to be quiet, to keep the moment to herself because no one else has the right to know, and Hange knows that, no matter how much Levi might enjoy sex, he’s still a clean-freak, so the sheets will be his first worry when the afterglow has passed. She learnt to follow him to the showers when they returned from missions, to get him in after he’d only taken off his boots and socks, and turn on the water, let their clothes get drenched and see the dirt and the blood be washed away. His posture always relaxes then, while he looks at the water taking everything away, and she kisses him fiercely and feels his hands unbutton her shirt as she works on his pants. They keep each other as close as possible as they take off everything and let it pile up next to them.

This time isn’t different.

She pushes him against the wall and brings her hand to his length, feather touches to make him ask for more, even if he never will, and then she kneels and presses the flat of her tongue against the head, looking up briefly to try to catch the look in his eyes (“try” being the keyword, her glasses went to the pile with the rest of the clothes) before slowly licking from the tip to the base, and then moving her lips over the skin, almost kissing it, until her mouth is again at the head of his cock and she wraps her lips around it, sucking lightly, taking him in little by little.

She can feel Levi moving, but she’s too focused in the process of licking each millimeter that enters her mouth, of getting ready to relax her throat and take as much of him in as possible, to pay much mind to what he’s doing, and so she’s surprised when she feels a liquid colder than the water on her head followed by Levi’s hands spreading it through her hair.

It takes her a second to understand what’s happening, and when she does the only thing that stops her from quickly raising her head to give Levi a questioning look is the fact that she’s perfectly aware of his dick inside her mouth, and she’s not keen on the idea of hurting him. She pulls away slowly and Levi stops washing her hair to, she guesses, look at her.

“What are you doing?” she says, keeping her head low so the water won’t fall on her eyes.

“Your hair’s a mess. It’d turn off anyone.”

“No it wouldn’t,” Hange says, pointing to the still erect cock in front of her face.

“Can’t you go back to what you were doing?” Levi sounds annoyed, and Hange can’t help but enjoy teasing him when he gets like that.

“It’s kind of difficult when there are hands scrubbing my head and not letting me keep it stable,” Hange says, frowning, and when she looks up to try to glare at Levi some shampoo runs down her forehead and falls on her eyes. “Oh, fuck!” she yells, closing her eyes and bringing her hands up to protect her face.

“Don’t do that, you’ll get shampoo on them,” he says as he reaches to hold her wrists.

Hange feels Levi kneel next to her and clean the foam from her forehead as he instructs her to throw her head back and use her fingers to rub clean water on her eyes, to make sure that there’s no shampoo left in them.

As Hange tries to get rid of the burning sensation behind her eyelids, she notices Levi is now behind her, and has continued his task of washing her hair. She feels like laughing, and she does when he starts running his fingers through her hair, untangling knots.

“What’s so funny, Shitty Eyes?”

“This,” Hange says, with her still hurting eyes closed. “You’re washing my hair. We stopped sex so you could wash my hair, and now I have bubbles in my eyes and your boner’s dead.”

“You’ll have to take care of the latter.”

“I will as soon as you tell me why you’re doing this.”

Levi keeps running his fingers through Hange’s hair in silence and Hange doesn’t ask, just bows her head and waits.

“That’s it,” Levi whispers, and rests his forehead on Hange’s back. “It’s only you, now. Just you,” he murmurs against her skin, and Hange understands.

She thinks of the dirt that must have been on her hair, the blood that might have gotten there unnoticed, sprayed from someone’s wounds, and of Levi’s fingers carefully taking everything out, destroying every last part of the battle for her.

Hange turns off the water and then turns to face Levi. She straddles his legs, puts her arms around his neck and, for the first time since they started having sex, she kisses him slowly, trying to remember the texture of his lips and the taste of his mouth, the way his tongue would meet hers, and she’s grateful for the way their kiss drowns her moans as Levi reaches between her legs to rub her clitoris. When she’s wet enough, he enters her, and she bites his shoulder to stop herself from moaning too loudly as his thrusts grow faster and she starts moving as well, trying to get as much of him as possible.

When she feels herself tighten around him, she tries to make the sensations last for as long as possible, and some part of her mind is aware of the fact that Levi’s come too and that, somehow, they haven’t made much noise. No one should be asking anything later.

He pulls out, and Hange lets her head rest on Levi’s shoulder. She reaches to run her hand through his wet hair.

“I’ll wash it if you want me to,” she says, and Levi tightens his hold on her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love/hate relationship with kink memes. They scare the shit out of me, but they give me some good fic ideas.
> 
> Title from "Obsessions" by Marina & the Diamonds.
> 
> If anyone's willing to beta read this thing (English isn't my first language), please let me know.


End file.
